El descenso de Violeta Armstrong
by BrianHoper
Summary: Estudio de lo que sucede ne la mente humana en la transición entre sueño y vigilia.


**Otro one-shot para matar el gusanillo ^^**

* * *

-¡Ha caído! ¡Ha caído!

-Atención a todas las unidades, tenemos un 322.

-¡Se ha golpeado la cabeza! ¡Llamad a una ambulancia!

-¡Sheriff, ha caído! ¡Se ha hecho mucho daño, no respira!

-¡UN MÉDICO! ¡ID A BUSCAR UN MÉDICO, UN MÉDICO...!

 _"... Un médico, un médico, un médico. Decaídos matasanos moradores de hospitales. Grandes edificaciones con la blancura como himno nacional. Blanco, como los lirios. Blancas floripondias, enormes pétalos níveos listos para decorar el más triste de los funerales, listos para acompañar al caído en su último viaje._

 _Volará, como vuelan los pájaros._

 _Libre._

 _Nosotros eramos libres. Me tatué mi nombre en la cara para no olvidar nunca quién soy. No se puede olvidar lo que se desconoce. Es una información que nos falta. Mogwai suena alto, en el fondo. ¿Vi? La metafísica está más allá de mi comprensión._

 _¡Vi!_

 _Ríos de gasolina cruzan estoicos e impasibles los amplios valles de alquitrán. Fuego. Los reyes de la carretera saludan con superioridad a los súbditos, sublevados. Arrodillarse ante la impetuosidad. Pobres desgraciados. Libres, como perros en llamas._

 _Lo único gratis es el aire, y aun así pagamos un alto precio por respirarlo._

 _Tristes soñadores se despiden al alba. La imaginación no tiene ataduras, perdurará aunque nos marchemos._

 _Vi. Vi. Tiernas manos acarician la piel tosca. Quema. Niebla._

 _Resignate a lo que es obvio. Cae ante el pecado original. Mirar al miedo a la cara es el pan nuestro de cada día. Los límites no se pueden superar, por algo se llaman así. El límite determina el final._

 _Amores viejos escondidos en una caja de cartón añejo._

 _Hay que retroceder y nunca le des la espalda, corres el riesgo de que te ataque. Hazte el muerto._

 _Vamos, no todo es tan horrible. Lo que me molesta es que me está mirando._

 _¡VIIIII!_

 _Por favor._

 _La sutileza no nos define, pero está implícita. Pensar despacio y actuar deprisa. Epitafios._

 _Atardeceres naranjas quedan gravados en mi memoria. Es lo único que embellece mi infancia. Olor a metal y pólvora. Progreso._

 _Un brick de vino tinto barato robado en el almacén, tirada en el banco más apartado del parque._

 _Oscuro._

 _Vi. ¡Vi!_

 _Retozar con otro ser, acariciar su piel, sentir su calor. Me gusta cuando sus labios son suaves. El aroma dulce de una mujer. Gentil. Terciopelo._

 _Presionar la herida para detener la hemorragia._

 _Dame la mano, enemigo._

 _Un bolso ajeno cuelga bajo su brazo. Corre, pequeño cabrón. Huye a dar de comer a los tuyos con lo poco que haya en ese bolso hurtado. Ha caído. Otro que cae. Nadie grita "un médico" para él._

 _Me gusta cuando ella me mira. Sus sonrisas hacen que sienta calor en el rostro. Parece ser consciente de lo que provoca en mí, ya que soy la única que la ha visto sonreir._

 _¿Puñetazos? ¿Y qué tal una bala en la cara?_

 _Vi._

 _La supervivencia pertenece a los más aptos. La fuerza nos determina, nacer ya te hace fuerte. Respiraste cuando otros no respiraron, caminaste cuando otros se cansaron y te levantaste cuando otros, simplemente, se quedaron allí tirados._

 _A las seis suena la alarma. Calentar café para mantenerse despierto el resto del día._

 _Pianos desafinados._

 _¡VI!_

 _Admiración como norma. Es imposible vivir sin estar condicionado por algo. El odio abrasa las venas. Guíate por lo que consideras digno._

 _Corrió desnudo por la calle principal._

 _Primero, el poder. Después, las sirenas. Bujías rotas deben ser repuestas._

 _Vi._

 _No todo el mundo tiene moto. Acelera hasta los campos de bambú y arrasa el cáñamo. Azul marino._

 _Si disparas a alguien, nunca vuelvas a verificar su estado. ¿Vi? Lo hecho, hecho está._

 _Sentarse en la estación de trenes. El expreso de las dos se retrasa. Es bonito. La gente se dice adiós y se abrazan. Se quieren. Vengo aquí a apreciar aquello de lo que carezco. Amor en una despedida._

 _La heroína corre que se las pela por mis venas. Escuece, marea, estúpido caballo._

 _Vi..._

 _No permitir que el amor nos cambie. Que no sea eso. Que sea lo último. Es apacible. Asísteme, porque he fallado. Un lirio para mi funeral. Un blanco lirio. Blanco, como los hospitales. Blanco, el médico. Un médico, un médico..."_

-La hemos perdido...

-Momento de la defunción: Miércoles, a 17 de Febrero a las 03:19 AM.

-¿Nombre de la difunta?

-Violeta Armstrong.

-Encárguese de llamar a la Sheriff y notificarle la pérdida.

 _"...Lirios en una madrugada de invierno..."_


End file.
